A Typical Day at the Guild
by luffy fan
Summary: It has been raining for two days straight and Gray is bored out of his mind. If he can't fight with Natsu, how else will he fill his time?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was feeling restless. It had been raining in Magnolia for two days straight and I was bored out of my mind.

"Come on Luce, let's play another game of Battleship," whined Natsu.

As bored as I was, my guild-mate was a hundred times worse off. He had the attention span of a five-year-old and he had been bugging our friend Lucy to entertain him non-stop. It appeared that she had reached her limit.

"I don't think I can handle another game. Why don't you see if Happy will play?" she offered.

"But Happy's no good at Battleship. He just calls out positions that start with the letter _I_ so he can make pirate sounds." He closed an eye and curled his lip, trying to make a pirate's face. "Aye, Aye captain. _I_ call _I_-9."

"Give it a rest, lame flame," I called out. "We're tired of hearing your voice anyways."

"No one was talking to you blizzard breath," he snapped back. He picked up the gam-box and starting walking towards Gildarts, his next victim.

I summoned my magic and covered the floor in front of him with ice. The idiot slipped, landing on his back.

"That's it!" he yelled. He hopped up and charged towards me.

This is what I had been waiting for. "Ice— Make— Hammer." I closed made a fist with one hand and brought it down against the other. Immediately, a large club appeared in my hands.

Natsu's own hand was engulfed in flames. He had almost reached me.

"The two of you had better knock it off." Erza held out a stiff arm, catching Natsu in the neck and making his feet swing out from underneath him. Her arm came down, pinning him to the ground.

I tried my best to slink away. Erza was scary when she was mad.

"Not so fast Gray." She released Natsu and grabbed my arm, digging her fingers deep enough into the skin to leave a bruise. "You started it, so you have to apologize."

"You have to be kidding me? He's the one who was threatening violence." There was no way I was apologizing.

Erza's fingers dug deeper into my arm and I remembered how fragile my life was at that moment.

"Okay, okay," I said, relenting. "I'm sorry I made him slip."

She released me and I exhaled in relief.

"Fine, but don't start anymore trouble," she warned. "Go find some other activity to keep you busy."

I could take a hint. Rubbing my arm, I walked out of the guildhall. It was good to put some distance between me and witch, Erza.

The blood was finally returning to my arm when I looked up. Somehow, I had ended up outside the resident medical center. It hadn't been my intention to go there, but I figure I might as well check it out.

Standing on tiptoe, I peeked through the glass window. No one was in the room, which wasn't surprising since no one had been injured recently. The medicinal advisor, Lady Poluchka, only came to the guild when summoned, so the room was frequently empty. I tried the door.

It opened.

There were four patient beds, each separated by a pale blue curtain. My eyes went to the white cabinets lining the wall. Maybe there was something in them that I could use against Natsu? A laxative maybe? I started to open them, inspecting the contents.

Most of the items were what a person would expect to find in a medical room—gauze, bandages, blankets and such. I wrinkled my nose when I saw a bedpan and tried to imagine some way to use it against Natsu. Nothing came to mind so I tied another cabinet.

Ah, this was interesting. Lining the shelf, were little glass bottles filled with liquid. It was Lady Poluchka's potion collection.

Potions had always fascinated me. You didn't have to summon your own magic to use them, which gave them a foreign feel. I picked up a bottle to read the label.

My heart skipped a beat. The label read, _Invisibility Cream_. I turned the bottle over. _Effects last for 24 hours._

What would Lady Poluchka use invisibility cream for? Images of her sneaking around the guild made me shiver. It was more likely that she used the cream to hide blemishes.

I opened the bottle and sniffed. It was odorless.

_Well, you only live once._

I stripped out of my clothes and began rubbing the cream on my skin. A man does not miss the opportunity to be invisible— especially in a guild filled with beautiful women.

Once I had covered every inch of skin, I went to the bathroom mirror. My body was already becoming transparent. I wiggled my fingers, watching as they faded from view.

My hair was the last thing to disappear. After a brief hesitation, I had applied the cream there as well, as if it were a styling gel.

I checked myself once more in the mirror. Nothing except an empty room was reflected there.

I grinned. It was time for a little fun.


	2. Chapter 2

I entered the guildhall and spotted my first target over by the bar. Natsu had just ordered two drinks and was carrying them back towards Elfman. The Battleship game was out again. Poor Elfman.

I stuck my foot out.

Natsu tumbled forward, splashing beer in his face as he fell.

"Gray, I'm going to kill you!"

I bit my lip to hold back my laughter. The look on his face was priceless. His expression changed from anger to bewilderment when he didn't see me near him.

"That's weird," he said. "I could have sworn I smelled him."

My heart sped-up. I had forgotten about the dragon slayer's sense of smell. I would have to remember that in the future.

Mirajane came over and started sweeping up the mess. "Are you okay, Natsu?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened," he mumbled. He stood up and didn't help Mira clean up the broken glass. Typical—the self centered jerk was oblivious about manners. I would have to deal out more punishment.

Natsu walked to the bathroom and I followed behind. Once inside, he inspected his beer- soaked his shirt and scowled. I grinned. This was too easy. With a wave of my hand, I froze the water in the pipes.

Natsu turned on the facet.

Nothing happened and he frowned. He tried the handles again and hit the facet with his fist. "Come on, why won't you work?" he growled. He hit the facet again and this time, the pipe burst. The facet hit him directly in the nose and cold water splashed in his face. I put my hand over my mouth to hold back laughter but Natsu was cursing too loudly to hear me anyways.

He ran out of the bathroom and back to the guild hall. I followed him out the door but turned up the stairs. I was having trouble staying quite and needed a moment to catch my breath. Besides, the girl's rooms were this way.

Each Fairy Tail member had the choice of either living in one of the dorm rooms, or finding their own housing. I had my own apartment in town, but a few guild-members actually lived at the guild.

At the top of the stairs, was an entrance with a sign marked "Girl's Dormitory." I had dreamed about entering this place for years.

Feeling giddy, I walked up the stairs and through the entryway. There was a narrow hallway with five doors on each side, for a total of ten rooms. I walked to the closest door, noticing it was marked with the number 1. Damn, I had been hoping for names.

There was another problem. I couldn't just open a door and let myself in without raising major suspicion. I took a seat and waited. Within minutes, I heard someone coming and my heart began to flutter.

Gajeel?

The iron thug was coming up the stairs, trying unsuccessfully to be quite. He made his way to one of the doors and knocked.

Levy opened the door and smiled up at him. "Oh hi Gajeel, what's up?"

He scratched his head, looking nervous. "Uhhh, I wanted to talk to you about _the secret mission_."

My ears perked up. What secret mission were they talking about? Was a large sum of jewels involved?

"Oh okay," said Levy. She looked around the hallway. "Would you like to come in?" Gajeel nodded and went inside the small room. I only had an instant to make up my mind. Should I sneak into Levy's room?

Hell yes!

I snuck behind the larger man, almost bumping into him, and managed to get inside before the door closed.

"Do you want anything to drink?" asked Levy. Her apartment was messier than I would have guessed. Piles of books were stacked in every corner.

Gajeel shook his head and wiped sweat from his brow. He seemed really nervous. The secret mission must have been really amazing.

Levy went into her bedroom and reappeared a minute later with a huge book. She put it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Okay, so where were we last time," she asked. "I think we were learning the Latin alphabet?"

Gajeel shook his head. "No, that was two lessons ago. You were showing me how to greet people last week."

I smacked myself in the forehead. Damn, did I just sneak in on a Latin lesson?

Gajeel's head turned towards my direction. "Did you hear something?" he asked.

Levy frowned. "It was probably just one of my neighbors."

Gajeel squinted in my direction before turning back to the book. I exhaled. That had been a close call. As quietly as possible, I sat down on the floor. It appeared that I would have to hang out for awhile.

"Okay, so to say hello, you simply say _salve_," said Levy.

"Salve," said Gajeel.

"And goodbye is Vale."

"Vale," he repeated.

"Good." Levy smiled at him. She was kind of cute, in a bookworm sort of way. "So, next let's try—"

"Levy," interrupted Gajeel. "I have to tell you something." He rubbed the back of his neck. Was he coming down with a cold? "I'm not really interested in learning Latin," he confessed.

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? You told me you wanted lessons."

"I know." He took a deep breath. "I asked you that because I wanted to spend more time with you."

Oh God, this was getting awkward. Under normal circumstances, I would have enjoyed teasing the meathead about _having-a-crush_, but watching it was too painful.

Levy blushed. "Well, thanks. I like spending time with you."

Gajeel smiled a lopsided smile and he began to lean into her.

_Oh God, they were going to kiss._ I closed my eyes.

A couple moments passed and I heard a small _"mmm"_ sound_._ Curiosity won out.

I peaked.

Gajeel had moved on top of Levy and was kissing her deeply. The petite woman had hooked one of her legs behind him and seemed to be enjoying herself. Damn, it was kind of hot. Like I said, Levy-chan was easy-on-the-eyes.

Gajeel pulled back and took off his shirt. Despite seeing Lyon strip hundreds of times, I prefer to not watch men taking of their clothes. I had to get out of there.

Although, if Levy were to start stripping—

I shook myself. This was getting too weird. I had been interested in peaking at a few half-dressed ladies— that was all. I didn't need a front-row seat to Gajeel's love life. There are some boundaries a man shouldn't cross, especially when he's naked.

As carefully as possible, I opened the door and crept out. I held my breath when it clicked shut. A few moments had passed and nothing happened. The two love birds were probably too busy sucking each other's faces to notice the small noise.

I slumped to the floor. That had been terrifying and, if I was honest with myself, a little thrilling. There was something exciting about watching other people when they didn't know they were being watched.

I wanted to try at least one more room.

The wait was longer this time. Almost half an hour passed before I heard someone coming up the steps.

Interesting. It was Juvia.

Juvia had become a little bit of a pest in the last six months. It was obvious that she had a crush on me, but she went about it the wrong way. She was constantly telling me that she loved me and would do anything for me. It was smothering, which was unfortunate because I did find her attractive.

Juvia was carrying a bag of groceries. The rain wouldn't have bothered her since she was a water mage. The woman had practically lived her life in the rain.

She juggled the bag in her hands and opened the door, leaving it wide open while she went to set down her recent purchases.

Why not? I strolled into the little dorm room.

Juvia walked back and closed the door. She was wearing a traditional Russian dress with a Cossack hat and knee high boots. It was strange being so close to her and not having her fawning all over me.

She hummed softly as she put the groceries away. My stomach grumbled and I wondered if she would be making dinner. Maybe I could steal a bite while she wasn't looking.

The phone rang just as she was putting away the last of the vegetables and she picked up.

"Hello?"

There was a pause. "Oh, hi Lyon. How are you?"

Lyon? What was he doing calling Juvia? She took the phone with her into the bedroom and I followed.

She giggled. "Oh Lyon, you know Juvia cannot do that."

What had he just asked her to do? Probably go out on a date. She lay down on her bed and began unlacing her boots. There was another brief pause.

"Because Juvia's heart belongs to Gray-sama."

I smiled to myself. It wasn't that I was jealous of Lyon, but the guy had a way of getting under my skin. In some ways, he was even worse than Natsu.

Juvia's boots fell to the floor and she stretched her legs up towards the ceiling, wiggling her toes. My heart began to race. If I had been standing in a different position, I probably would have been able to see her underwear. All of a sudden, I became very aware that I was invisible in a woman's bedroom. I shivered.

She giggled again. "Juvia doesn't like to hear you say those things about Gray-sama."

If she didn't like hearing them, why had she just laughed?

Juvia stood up and walked towards the full-length mirror. She held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she began unbuttoning her blouse.

What the hell? Why was she undressing while she talking to Lyon? I pushed back the urge to smack the phone away from her.

"You can do that?" Juvia's voice held a trace of awe. "Juvia thinks that sounds beautiful. It must take a lot of magical strength to turn the rain into snow."

The ice-head was showing off. Turning rain into snow wasn't particularly hard. Why was Juvia so impressed? If she wanted to see snow, I could give her snow.

She shrugged out of her blouse, revealing a blue bra with white lace edging. I had seen her in a bikini several times, but I had never let myself fully appreciate her figure. A guy doesn't want to get a bad reputation.

Juvia's body was stunning. She had a classic hourglass figure with full breasts and hips. Her hand ran along her flat stomach and she frowned slightly. She was probably imagining an extra pound there, which was ridiculous.

I was becoming aroused. It surprised me how badly I wanted to touch her. Juvia had always seemed so annoying. The thrill of spying was probably amplifying my excitement.

"Okay Lyon-sama, Juvia has to go now."

_Finally_, she was giving him the boot. Juvia did a half turn in the mirror, inspecting her backside. She reached behind her and unzipped the skirt, letting it fall to the floor.

I gasped and Juvia's eyes darted around the room. I froze. My heart was beating so loudly, I swear I could hear it.

Juvia relaxed and lifted the skirt with her toes.

I had temporarily let down my guard at the sight of Juvia's underwear. She was wearing a tiny blue thong that matched her bra.

She gave another giggle. Did she usually laugh that much? "It was nice talking to you Lyon-sama. Bye."

The phone beeped and she set it down on the dresser. Juvia gave her figure another once over and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door halfway.

I'd had enough. If I stayed any longer, I'd end up doing something unforgiveable. Peeping was perverted enough.

As quickly as I dared, I left the apartment. Once outside, my legs started to shake. The adrenaline rush had worn off and I was starting to crash. I decided to head back to my apartment. My clothes were still in the medical room, but I didn't think people would be too surprised to find some of my clothing lying around. Besides, what could I do? Carry it back with me?

It was still raining, as I walked back to my apartment. I tried not to think about Juvia, but it was impossible. The first time I had met Juvia, she had made it rain. She had been so sad back then.

"Oh well," I said out loud to myself. Now I had a new memory of Juvia. And personally, I liked this one a whole lot more.

**Luffy fan: Thanks for reading. This is my entry for the writing contest. If you are interested, check it out. We will probably be starting another contest shortly.**

myforums/luffy-fan/2620893/


End file.
